


I've Missed You

by story_weaver



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver





	

TITLE: I’ve missed you  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: one-shot   
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Edward  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Edward and Chloe have broken up and an old friend shows up at Edward’s door with a classic “break up kit”….  
RATING: M  
Authors Notes: This is @maxwell-demon’s prize from my last give-away! I hope you like it (it’s not as fluffy as I thought it would be…)!  
**************  
                Edward stretched out on his couch alone in his flat. He was heartbroken after Cloe had dumped him on his ass at dinner the week before. She told him there was someone else then got up from the table, leaving him to sit and wonder where it all went wrong. Even though he put in a movie to watch he wasn’t paying attention, he was still too preoccupied with trying to figure out what he did wrong.  That’s when the doorbell rang.  
                “Now what?” Edward muttered to himself as got up and answered the door.  
                “Hi,” there she was, Nikki. She was his own personal ray of sunshine, or at least she had been before Chloe had told her off. Yet here she was and Edward stood stunned that she was right there, with a bag of groceries in hand. “I’m sorry I should have called.” Edward continued to stare at her with wide eyes. “Ok, um, if you like I can go…I mean I just…heard that you and Chloe…I brought wine.” She offered an insecure smile, for what Edward assumed was the first time in her life.  
                “Please don’t go,” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. He buried his nose in her hair, which smelled like coffee. She always smelled like coffee, even at uni. Where she would drink a minimum of 4 cups of coffee a day and spent most of her time in the campus coffee shop doing homework. Edward always used to tease her that she would probably sweat coffee if she had one more cup. In her last year she jokingly said that she was going to open her own business, a coffee shop of course, after graduation the joke had become reality. He smiled at the memories.  
                “Can we go in? It’s cold, and I’m cold…”  
                “Yeah, I’m… I’m sorry.” They went inside and Nikki immediately went to the kitchen and started the oven to reheat the pizza she had grabbed.  
                “How did you know that Cloe and I…broke up?”  
                “Your sister told me. Then your mom called me and told me you were, well her words were ‘miserable mess’,” Nikki paused. “So, I brought you over the classic break up kit!”  
                “The what?” Edward was leaning against the counter as she grabbed silverware, glasses and plates.  
                “The classic break up kit. You know, ice cream, chocolate, booze, pizza, crisps, popcorn….”  
                “You just raided the junk food aisle, didn’t you?”  
                “Yep!” Nikki gave him one of her megawatt smiles as she put the pizza in the oven and set the timer.  
                “You realize that guys don’t really do this….”  
                “Really? After a break up you don’t just sit down with a pint of ice cream and your alcohol of choice and watch your favorite movies?”  
                “Yes, to the booze. Sometimes to the movie. Not normally to the ice cream.” Nikki was right in front of him, and at least one part of him was very aware of how close she was.  
                “Huh? That’s stupid. Everyone needs ice cream when something like this happens.” She shoved the pint of his favorite strawberry ice cream into his hand with a spoon. “You go and start your wallowing…”  
                “Guys don’t wallow!” He laughed as she rolled her eyes and shoved him toward the couch.  
                “I’ll bring in the pizza when it’s ready and then we are killing the bottle of wine I brought and see how much of your stash we can drink and still keep our wits!”  
                ‘Or we could lose our wits…and our clothes…wait where the hell did that come from?’ He thought as he plopped down on the couch. He had a few bites of ice cream when Nikki came into the room and handed him a plate full of pizza and poured the wine there in the living room. She took a big gulp, sat down and started eating a slice off of her plate.  
                Over the next hour they caught up on everything that had happened and in the process got soused. Then things turned more serious than she was hoping.  
                “What happened to us?”  
                “You met that Cloe bitch.”  
                “Right,” he said guiltily.  
“Right.”  He never had forgotten how she had always been there. Always. Even as kids they were close. They always dated other people, not wanting to risk fucking up their friendship. “I should have dated you. Starting first year at uni, I would have kissed you at that New Year’s party we went to. Right at midnight.”  
                “You’re drunk.”  
                “Yep!” Edward popped the ‘p’ a little more than he needed to. Causing Nikki to laugh. “But c’mon, we’re…we’re good together, right? And like you’ve never wondered what would have happened.” Nikki shrugged.  
                “Yea, sure.”  
                “You know what I think woulda happened?” He stammered  
                “Hm?”  
                “I think there’d be a ring on that finger of yours. And you’d be out to here,” he pantomimed a big belly with his hands. “With our little baby.”  
                “You are reeeeally drunk.” Nikki shook her head, not quite believing his boldness.  
                “Eh, I’ve been worse.” Edward stood up and held his hand out to her. “Come here.” Nikki took his hand and he pulled her up into the middle of the room and started some music. It was a slow jazz song, perfect to dance to. Edward wrapped one arm around her middle and he laced his fingers with hers as they swayed to the music. Nikki gave in and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.  
“I’ve missed this.” She whispered against his sweater.  
“I’ve missed you.” He knew it was now or never, he moved his hand up her back and into her hair, leaned down and kissed her. Once her shock wore off she kissed him back, and they could have sworn that time stood still. He broke the kiss, “Do you want this?”  
“I don’t want to be your rebound.”  
“I don’t want a rebound. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”  
“Tonight.” She said skeptically.  
“Every night,” he corrected. Edward picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.  
He peeled off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. He then helped Nikki out of her clothes and sat on the edge of his bed with her between his legs. He let his hands wander over her silken skin and started kissing her stomach. Nikki couldn’t help but squirm at the contact, his lips were so soft and his fingers found the most delightful places to tease. He guided her onto the bed, she let her legs fall open they smiled at each other before he leaned forward and kissed her. He didn’t want to rush this, even with his cock purple with need he kept everything slow. His lips grazed their way down her neck, stopping to nibble on her collarbone. He massaged her breasts, while peppering her chest with kisses. Nikki gasped as he drew a nipple into his mouth to suckle it, followed by the other. He drug his nose down the rest of her torso, Edward looked up at her with each of her thighs on his shoulders. He kissed her thighs, relishing how she squirmed every time he avoided the exact spot where she wanted his mouth.  
“Ed, I swear if you don’t start eating me out I’m going to grab you by those delicious curls and shove your face right where I want you.” Edward laughed at her, then ran just the tip of his nose over her clit. He smiled against her and let his tongue flick over her sensitive flesh causing her to buck under him. Finally, he slid two fingers into her and sucked on her clit as hard as he could.  
‘It should be right around here…’ She mewled. ‘I have to be getting close.’ Nikki cried out and bucked into his face. ‘Jackpot!’  Edward gently lapped at her clit and massaged slow circles on her walls as she came down from her orgasm.  
“How did you do that?”  
“Wait, you mean no guy has ever bothered to find your g-spot before?” Nikki shook her head still catching her breath.  
“No, all of the guys I’ve been with before just cared about getting theirs.”  
“What assholes.”  
“My thinking exactly,” she smiled. “It’s good to know that you’re not the same way.” Edward slid his boxers down, and gave her a sheepish smile as he leaned over her.  
“I might have to be a tad selfish…” he started. Nikki pulled him into a kiss and rolled them over so she was on top.  
“Allow me.” She lined him up with her entrance and slowly sank down onto him, relishing how his eyes fluttered closed the deeper he went. Nikki rolled her hips and bent down to bite his chest, making sure to leave a mark that he’d notice for days. Edward’s big hands grabbed her hips and guided her movements, urging her to bounce on his cock. Nikki braced her hands on his broad shoulders and let him bounce her. One of his hands slipped down between them and toyed with her clit.  
“Oh, Nikki…Nik…ki… come with me…” She nodded against his neck, to close to think any type of coherent thoughts. Edward felt her walls start to clamp around him, and buried himself further into her as his cock twitched and he spilled into her. They both gasped, trying to come back to reality. Edward rolled them onto their sides, holding her close. “Were you planning on staying here tonight?”  
“Yes, but I thought I’d be crashing on your couch.” They both burst out laughing.  
“I hope that’s not still the plan,” he kissed her and managed to pull her closer still.


End file.
